


My Blond Boy

by Mom_Nicole



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Aftercare, Dildos, Lite bondage, M/M, Sub Steve, dom bucky, lite tones of the dom/sub
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-05-02 12:41:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14544978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mom_Nicole/pseuds/Mom_Nicole
Summary: Translations: daddy said to be silent,my noisy boy,my good boy, always so good for me, I bet you want to come so bad don't you?





	My Blond Boy

“Shhhh sugar shhhh papa skazal, chto molchit.”

Steve’s muffled whines makes Bucky smirk as he flexes his hips in a rocking motion, driving home his cock even deeper inside the blonde. Bucky’s metal hand keeping both of Steve’s wrist held behind his back as he takes his time with him. His other hand holding him down by the back of his neck, showing pure dominance.

“If you don’t hush doll i’ll have to gag you, ty shumnyy mal'chik.” Bucky growls low and darkly, hitting Steve’s prostate at the same time. The blonde yells into the pillow which does nothing to really silence him at all.

“Tisk….what did I say baby, now you have to be punished.” Bucky mockingly scolds.

He removes his hands from the blonde knowing he will stay in place, he’s to far into his sub space now. He grabs the gag next to them, one of his favorites. The silicone dildo on it in the shape of his own cock, it fills Seve’s mouth nearly all the way and ALWAYS makes Steve come harder with it in, like he’s being filled by Bucky two ways.

“Lift your head up baby boy.”

Steve lifts his head enough for Bucky to get the gag in place and slide it between his lips, once in place it silences Steve’s sounds nearly all the way. Buckling it in the back, Bucky fastens it tightly before holding him down again and ramming into him harder this time.

Steve’s light humping into the sheets below him trying to get some friction on his own cock just spurs Bucky on even more. Watching those broad shoulders shudder and tremble every time pleasure rolls through him is addicting.

“Moy milyy mal'chik, vsegda tak khorosho dlya menya, vsegda zabotyas’ obo mne. Derzhu pari, ty khochesh’ soyti tak plokho, ne tak li?”

Steve’s arms flex at those words, wanting to please Bucky, always wanting to please Bucky and be his good boy, always his good boy. A few tears stream down his face and soak into the pillow as he silently begs for more.

When Bucky starts ramming into like a train Steve’s yells are heard even with the gag on and he’s coming so hard a few seconds later….he blacks out.

__________________________________

When he comes too, he’s under all the soft blankets they have and Bucky is curled around him like his own personal protector. He drifts back to sleep with the feeling of soft lips pressing a kiss to his forehead and russian words of ‘I love you.’

**Author's Note:**

> Translations: daddy said to be silent,  
> my noisy boy,  
> my good boy, always so good for me, I bet you want to come so bad don't you?


End file.
